


Headlong We Are Tossed

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, BDSM, Ball Gags, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Dubcon Bestiality, Fic Exchange, HP Reversathon, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: The twins' latest product needs a bit more tweaking.





	Headlong We Are Tossed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 HP Reversathon. For Pre_raphaelite1, who requested a Weasley Twins/Padfoot fic with BDSM. Hope this fits the bill. Thanks ever so to my lovely betas Amanuensis and Maeglinyedi for their assistance, and to Fluffyllama and Corvidae9 for putting the fest together. Takes place during the summer between GoF and OotP.

"There you are!" The eye peering through the crack between door and frame morphed into a freckled face as George wrenched the door open. "I thought you were never going to show up. We've been waiting almost an hour." 

"Sorry," Sirius said, stumbling over the threshold as George yanked him forward into the darkened room and shut the door behind him. "The meeting ran longer than I expected it would, and then Kingsley wanted to chat about someth--" Sirius's mouth snapped shut around the rest of his sentence as George murmured a spell to light the ring of candles scattered throughout the room. The resulting wash of light revealed the room's third occupant resting on his knees and elbows on top of the patched duvet. 

Fred's forehead was shiny with sweat as he turned his head to look at Sirius, his lips twitching in what might have been a smile had he been able to stretch them around the ball gag crammed between his teeth. He shifted his weight restlessly from knee to knee as though trying to rise, but the thin lengths of flesh-colored string binding his wrists and ankles to the bedposts didn't have enough give. His upturned arse and upper thighs glowed beet red in the candlelight, a stark contrast to the flared end of a black butt plug nestled between the cheeks. 

"What do you think?" George asked eagerly. 

Sirius let out his breath in a low whistle. "For me?" he said with a grin, taking a step toward the bed. 

George stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "In a manner of speaking." 

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked, but George didn't answer. He couldn't, really; before Sirius finished speaking George dropped to his knees, tugged Sirius's flies open, and swallowed his prick to the root. The prick in question, which had already started coming to attention at the first glimpse of Fred's abused arse, swelled against George's tongue with such speed Sirius nearly lost his balance. George clutched at the back of Sirius's thighs to steady him, his lips stretched wide and white at the edges. Behind him, Fred whimpered and pulled at his bindings, his hips wriggling as he rutted fruitlessly against thin air. 

"Christ," Sirius murmured, grabbing the sides of Fred's face against the head rush fogging his vision until it cleared, and then using the leverage to feed more of his prick into George's mouth. George took it, dipping his head to take even more, and wrapped his fingers around the base in a tight O. Sirius groaned appreciatively and tried to work his hips backwards so he could thrust against the pressure, but without warning George pulled his mouth free and rocked back on his heels. 

"That's got it," George said with a grin, and dug in the pocket of his jeans with his free hand. Before Sirius could protest, George had slipped a set of silver rings down the length of his cock and was fumbling to fasten a leather strap behind his balls. The rings were large and collapsed against one another around the base of Sirius's cock as George clambered to his feet, his face flushed. 

"Ready?" he said, pulling his wand free of his back pocket and waving it with a flourish. A chair scuttled across the room and skidded to a halt behind Sirius, and he found himself falling back into the cushion with a startled gasp. Another wave of George's wand and Sirius was nude, his wrists secured to the chair's arms with two lengths of the same flesh-colored string binding Fred. 

"Ready for what?" Sirius demanded, trying to wrench himself loose. He'd come to the twins' room looking for a quick, hard fuck, but certainly hadn't expected anything like this. Somehow or other he'd lost control of the situation; in fact, he had a sneaking suspicion he'd never _had_ control over the situation, and the idea was positively unsettling. 

"For this." Sirius quieted at once at George's rough tone, his eyes locked on George's wand as George extended his arm and touched the rings surrounding Sirius's cock with the tip. The rings shimmered for a moment, then separated and slowly shimmied their way up the length of Sirius's cock, shrinking as they moved, crawling and buzzing their way along until Sirius had to fight to keep his hips from arching up into the sensation. When they finally cinched into place, they encircled him from just below the head of his cock down to its base. The grip was firm, but not unbearably so, no tighter than George's fingers had been moments earlier. Just enough to let him know they were there. Just enough to set his heart thumping with nervous expectation. 

"Okay, don't move," George said, stepping back and cocking his head to admire his handiwork. "Either of you," he added with a glance over his shoulder at his twin, and for the first time Sirius noticed Fred had a similar set of rings surrounding his prick. "Not unless I say. Understand?"

Fred, at least, seemed inclined to follow George's instructions. He didn't twitch a muscle except for blinking once in acknowledgement. In fact his posture had become rigid, his back and legs tense, though whether it was from anticipation or fear, Sirius could not tell. 

But following directions had never been Sirius's strong suit. It was hard enough obeying Dumbledore's orders to stay sequestered in this old house; being forced to take direction from a man twenty years his junior was positively galling, and especially so when he would have given half the galleons in his Gringotts vault if the younger man in question would just shut up and go back to sucking his cock. Since that seemed unlikely, however, Sirius glared in George's direction and blew a few spare strands of dark hair out of his eyes with an impatient huff. "And what happens if I do?"

George grinned. "Try it and see." 

Fred made a desperate noise low in his throat at this, which made George's lips stretch yet wider. Between his maniacally gleeful expression and the way his posture practically vibrated with excitement, George could not have offered a more blatant challenge had he slapped Sirius across the face with a glove. Sirius studied him for a moment, his eyes narrowing into a squint. James used to smile at Sirius just like that, and when he did what followed was, invariably, more fun than the law should allow. And here, at least, there was no need to worry about losing house points. 

Ignoring Fred's continued wordless protests, Sirius gave his head a defiant toss. 

Immediately, the rings encircling his cock came to life. Translucent ripples of magic flowed back and forth between them, under the skin, around the head, down between his balls. Sirius tensed as waves of pleasure slammed into his belly, gathering strength until he could no longer breathe, then exploding outwards in all directions, shockwaves that rolled through his whole body before doubling back on themselves and rushing into his prick. It was like the best handjob he'd ever had in his life, the best blowjob, the best fuck all rolled into one, like being caught at the peak of an orgasm that would never end, but without the release. Sirius had no idea if it lasted for a minute or an hour, but when his brain finally started working again he became dimly aware that Fred was moaning and twitching on the bed, his fists clenched and his toes curled. 

"I warned you." George's triumphant voice seemed very far away as the magic began to ebb. "Aren't they _cool_? One of you moves without permission, and both of you feel it." George stripped off his jeans. "And the best part is, you can't come while you're wearing it. It's our latest invention." His jeans and underpants fell to the floor, and he scooped them up with his foot and kicked them off to the side. "'Course, this is probably the only pair we'll ever have. Mum would have kittens if she knew we were selling sex toys." The muscles in his chest and abdomen flexed as he whipped off his shirt and cast it aside, as well. "Right then," he said, turning away from Sirius and climbing onto the bed behind his twin. "How you doing, Fred?"

Fred grunted, but kept mercifully still as George knelt between his legs and eased the butt plug out of his hole. "Perfect," George murmured, dropping the glistening toy onto the duvet. "Just perfect." Grabbing his erection in one hand and Fred's hip with the other, George smacked each of Fred's reddened arse cheeks with his cock. Sirius swallowed as the white marks the slaps left behind immediately flooded over bright red again. To Sirius's amazement, Fred managed not to jerk away from the contact. It must hurt like hell.

George rubbed the length of his cock against Fred's arsehole, smearing himself in the lubricant the butt plug had left behind. Apparently forgetting himself for a moment Fred ground his arse against the contact, and Sirius's cock pulsed and buzzed until he was gasping for breath. 

George laughed. "None of that, now," he said. "That's not fair to poor old Sirius." Still snickering, he pushed the head of his cock into Fred's twitching hole. "Come on back, then," he murmured, tugging gently on Fred's hips to guide Fred further onto his cock. 

At once, Fred bucked back so half of George's cock slipped into his body. "No!" George said, pulling his cock free with a gasp. A sharp, open-handed slap on Fred's arse left a dark red handprint, and Fred jerked away from the pain, sending another wave of magic coursing over Sirius's cock. This one was so intense he had to grind his teeth together until they hurt to stop himself from screaming at Fred to bloody keep _still_. 

"Slowly," George said once Fred had managed to bring himself under control. He stuffed the head of his prick back inside his brother's arse, and Fred screwed his eyes shut as George dug his fingers in Fred's hip bones. "Slowly." 

The next few minutes were excruciating. Sirius had a clear view of George's cock as it disappeared, bit by tiny bit, deep into Fred's upturned arse. For long stretches of time they seemed not to move at all, and Sirius might have marveled at their self-restraint had the knot in his chest not been growing tighter and tighter in a mixture of lust and frustration. 

By the time George's cock was halfway in, Sirius could see the muscles in Fred's thighs quivering from the strain. 

By the time it was three-quarters of the way in, droplets of sweat were streaming down Fred's sides and forehead. 

"Keep going," George said, stroking Fred's moist back. "All the way. That's it." 

It seemed to take an age, but finally, Fred's thighs were flush with George's. Fully sheathed, George ground his pelvis against Fred's arse. "Oh, yeah. God. That's perfect." He eased his cock out just enough so Fred's whole body shook when he shoved it back in. 

"George," Sirius rasped, a note of desperation in his voice. "Let me go." He needed to do _something_ , to rip the ball gag from Fred's mouth and jam his cock down Fred's throat, or to ride George's tight arse until the three of them collapsed in a sweaty heap -- _anything_ to ease the pressure boiling up in his balls. "Come on. _Please._ "

George gave a chuckle that turned into a groan as he bucked his hips forward again. "Can't imagine what makes you think I'd ever planned to let you go," he said. 

"You prick," Sirius spat, trying vainly to ignore the warning racing up through his cock into the pit of his stomach as he struggled against his bonds. "You can't just --" 

George cut him off with another laugh and set to work fucking his brother in earnest, pulling Fred's arse cheeks apart so Sirius had an even better view of George's prick as it pounded in and out of the tight hole. Fred let loose with a volley of squawks and moans that would have been an impressive litany of obscenities, had he been able to speak. George leaned over Fred's body and planted a hand on either side of him, throwing his back into his work. 

This seemed to be the final straw. Fred pumped his hips up and back to meet every thrust, mindless to the agonizing pulsation of magic the movement sent crashing through both his and Sirius's bodies, or perhaps seeking it out on purpose. Either way, Sirius soon felt like a boiler overfilled with steam and about to fly apart at the seams. Every nerve in his body was screaming for release. Fred's inarticulate growls and moans seemed very loud in his ears. His balls had drawn up tight against his body, full and aching. The muscles in his arms and legs seized until he felt nearly paralyzed, yet the sensation continued to spiral upwards, as out of control as a tornado. 

It was unbearable. Overwhelming. In the rapidly-receding rational part of his brain, Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to stand it much longer, and a spark of fear added another layer of intensity to the situation. Desperation strengthened his resolve, and with the last shred of strength he possessed Sirius closed his eyes and transformed. 

Padfoot's nails scrabbled against the arms of the chair as the ropes and rings fell away and he tried to gain a foothold. The sudden lack of sensation was disorienting, and he tumbled to the floor in a heap. A moment later he was up on his paws, shaking himself from head to tail to throw off the last prickles of pleasure still crawling under his skin. 

He staggered across the floor to the bed, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, and gathered the strength to hop up onto the mattress behind the twins. They were so wrapped up in each other they did not seem to have noticed the game had changed until Padfoot pressed his cold, wet nose against the back of George's thigh. 

"Hey!" George said, rearing up and twisting his upper body around to see what was going on. "Sirius, that's not fair!" 

Padfoot hoisted himself up on his hind legs with his paws on George's shoulder blades, as though begging for a treat. But he had no intention of begging this time. He pressed forward with his paws, forcing the still-protesting George back down onto Fred's prone form, and hopped forward on his hind legs until his erect cock was pressed against George's arse. 

"Sirius," George said nervously, trying to twist his body out from between Padfoot and Fred. Padfoot growled, his hackles rising, and pressed his muzzle against George's back so George could feel Padfoot's canine teeth scraping against his skin. George froze. Beneath them both, Fred's breathing was so rapid Padfoot could feel it vibrating through George's torso. 

When he was sure George was not going to bolt and injure all three of them, Padfoot lifted his head and shifted his pelvis, maneuvering blindly until George gave a frantic gasp. Padfoot's mouth stretched into a lazy dog's grin at the confirmation that he'd found his target. With a high whine of anticipation, he pushed the tip of his wet cock inside George's arse and began to rut.

God, it was glorious. After all he'd been through, the friction was incredible. He went from a single tentative thrust to a frenzy of pumping in the space of a few seconds, his hips crashing into George's, his hind feet lifting off the bed with every thrust. George was strangely quiet as Padfoot fucked him, managing only a few breathless gasps whenever Padfoot thrust deeply enough that the thick end of his cock pummeled his entrance. Fred, on the other hand, started to moan around his gag again. 

A few more strokes, and Padfoot's pre-come had thoroughly slicked George's anus. With a bark that turned into a satisfied grunt, Sirius transformed back into human form. He seized George's hips in both hands and continued to ride him, his rhythm miraculously unbroken. 

Now George seemed to come to life. He pumped his hips forward and back, fucking and being fucked in turn, and the room echoed with the moans and growls of all three men. It wasn't going to be long now, Sirius was sure of it, and when he knew from the speed of George's movements and the timbre of George's cries that he was close to coming, he reached between George's legs and squeezed his balls tightly in one hand. 

"You last," he snarled as George lifted his head so quickly he almost clocked Sirius on the point of his chin. "Let him go first." 

"Sirius --" 

"You heard me. Him first." 

The noises Fred was making were almost unrecognizable now. George's arm shook as it snaked around his twin's torso and down between his legs. George fumbled for a moment, sending the rings on Fred's cock falling to the duvet with a metallic clatter. The sweaty muscles in his arm gleamed in the candlelight as he stroked Fred's cock once, twice, three times, and then Fred's body seized as he came with a howl. 

The sound made Sirius's hips jerk forward in response, and he let go of George's balls as his own climax surged through his prick. George moaned and shuddered beneath him, his back and neck stiff with tension as his cock unloaded itself deep within his brother's arse. 

A few moments passed in which no one moved or spoke, but only breathed and felt. "You," Sirius started when he was finally able to speak, and then stopped to swallow against the sudden dryness in his throat. "You two are madmen. Those things are bloody _vicious._ " His back and legs ached with the strain as he eased himself out of George's body and flopped down onto the bed.

"Not bad for their trial run though, eh?" George replied, extricating himself. His legs were shaking as he climbed off the bed, and his knees nearly gave way when he bent to retrieve his wand. He gave it a weary wave, and Fred's bindings and gag disappeared. 

"Oh, God," Fred groaned, collapsing onto his stomach and closing his eyes. "I think we need to tone them down a bit, George. Sirius is right; we might kill each another someday if we don't." 

"Right, then," George said, his grin returning as he flopped down into the chair Sirius had vacated earlier. "And it looks like we need to find a way to make them Animagus-proof, as well."


End file.
